


The 5th VK

by Daise101



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Let Hades be a good father, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, no beta we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daise101/pseuds/Daise101
Summary: Hailey; daughter of Hades, technically Princess of the under world. Is the youngest of the VKs, but is way too overconfident, sassy, and short tempered for her own good.Follow along as she is told (forced) to help the other VKs retrieve fairy god mother’s wand.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Why do i have to go?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress. I’m down for any suggestions.
> 
> This is rewrite/canon divergence

Future king of Auradon was looking out of the window from where he was standing, while the royal tailor was taking his measurements. On the other side of the window was the isle. 

The island of the lost and forgotten. Filled with villains and criminals who did terrible crimes. Yet, also, filled with children who had nothing to do with their parents crimes. Children who are being banished for no reason. That didn’t sit right with Ben. They were innocent.

“Head,” the tailor turned The prince’s head. The soon to be former King and Queen walked in the room, hand in hand.

“How is it possible your becoming king next month,” was the first thing his father said, “your only a baby.” He teased.

“He's turning 16, dear.” His mother responded.

“Hey pops” Ben smiled.

“16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was a least 42.” Said the king.

Belle looked offended, “Uh, you decided to marry me at 28.”

“it was either you or a teapot.” Belle gave her husband a look, “Kidding, I'm only kidding.”

“Mom, Dad,” Ben started to walk towards them. But Lumire stopped him, as he wasn’t finished. “I’ve chosen my first official proclamation.” He took a breath before continuing. “I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.”

The king’s eyes widened. “The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?” His mother was shocked as well, but didn’t look as alarmed as his father.

“We start out with a few at first,” Ben tried to reason with him, “only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.”

“Have you?” The king crossed his arms

“I gave you a second chance.” Said a Belle to her husband. She turned back to her son, “Who are their parents?”

“Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen…” Ben started, “ Maleficent and Hades” He heard Lumire yelp beside him when he says the last two names.

“Maleficent! Hades! They’re the worst villains in the land!”

“Dad, just hear me out here!”

“I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.”

“Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?” Ben looks to his mom “Mom?”

Belle gave her husband a look that seemed like she was telling him to believe his son.

After a few moments, the king spoke again, “I suppose their children are innocent.”

“Well, well done. Shall we?”

Meanwhile on the isl. 5 villain kids had no idea that their lives would change forever.

* * *

**_They say I'm trouble_ **

**_They say I'm bad_ **

**_They say I'm evil_ **

**_And that makes me glad_ **

The leader of the group with purple hair, cream colored skin and a vicious smile finishes spraying the Silhouette of her mother with ‘LONG LIVE EVIL’ sprayed on. She looks at a brown skinned girl with neon blue hair leaning on the wall she just spray painted. The young fairy gestured for her to follow her with her signature smile.

  
  


**_A dirty no good_ **

**_Down to the bone_ **

**_Your worst nightmare_ **

**_Can't take me home_ **

A tall, long haired Arabian was in a where house (?) scheming what was the next thing he’d be taking today. He stared at the Silhouette of his father’s genie form, wanting to make him proud.

  
  


**_So I got some mischief_ **

**_In my blood_ **

**_Can you blame me?_ **

**_I never got no love_ **

Another girl with blue hair was strutting down a table while others were eating without a care in the world. Everyone was yelling at her to get off of the table, while one boy caught her eye. She smiled at him and walked away.

  
  


**_They think I'm callous_ **

**_A lowlife hood_ **

**_I feel so useless_ **

**_Misunderstood_ **

The second youngest of five ducked out of someone’s window. He wore a smile as he took a man's bandana and bit into a little girls apple. He tossed it back to her though, but she wouldn’t be finishing it.

  
  


**_Mirror, mirror on the wall_ **

**_Who's the baddest of them all?_ **

**_Welcome to my wicked world_ **

**_Wicked world_ **

The three girls strutted down an alleyway while the three boys were on their own. Power and confidence screamed in every step they took. The purple haired stared straight ahead with confidence. The older blue haired girl had her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face. The younger demi goddess trailed a bit behind, radiating the most confidence.

The Arabian with a red beanie was doing parkour on the roofs above them. It was quite impressive when he did a backflip off or a pipe. The boy with the black and white color scheme was in a barracks disrupting everyone in a bed, as he bounced on each one waking them.

  
  


**_I'm rotten to the core_ **

**_Rotten to the core_ **

**_I'm rotten to the core_ **

**_Who could ask for more?_ **

**_I'm nothing like the kid next_ **

**_Like the kid next door_ **

**_I'm rotten to the..._ **

**_I'm rotten to the..._ **

**_I'm rotten to the core_ **

They all met in the area where most citizens of the isl did their laundry. Throwing clean and dirty laundry in buckets, in faces, and on the floor. Grabbing pipes they found sometime along their journey of chaos, they began to bang them on anything that would make the most noise, laughing along the way.

  
  


**_Call me a schemer_ **

**_Call me a freak_ **

**_How can you say that?_ **

**_I'm just unique_ **

The young fairy was on her own around a small area. Spraying her First Initial on a tarp with purple spray paint, pulling it aside to reveal an innocent man taking a bath minding his own business, now feeling embarrassed that he was revealed to everyone.

  
  


**_What, me a traitor?_ **

**_Ain't got your back_ **

**_Are we not friends?_ **

**_What’s up with that?_ **

The demigoddess was tagging along with the sticky fingered Arabian this time. The tall boy had taken a used teapot, pretending to serve tea to the two men. Then jumping over the table, taking the teapot with him. The younger with him had swiped the table cloth with her.

“Was that really necessary?” The older boy had asked as they spirited away.

“Was taking a rusty teapot necessary?” She sassed.

The boy smirked and shook his head, as they made their way to where they’d meet the other 3.

  
  


**_So I'm a misfit_ **

**_So I'm a flirt_ **

**_I broke your heart_ **

**_I made you hurt_ **

The young fashion designer found herself going through a stand where someone was selling scarves. As she took the scarf from (what she’s guessing) the seller he spun and made a strange sound with it. Went back into the hanging scarves, looking back at the man looking mystical. After, she made her way on where’d she’d meet the others.

  
  


**_The past is past_ **

**_Forgive, forget_ **

**_The truth is_ **

**_You ain't seen nothing yet_ **

On the other side of the building where the other three were, the white haired boy was causing more chaos. Throwing and kicking produce from the table he was walking on. He tossed a basket on a lady’s head, and hitched a ride on a cart where a man was pushing some hay.

  
  


**_Mirror, mirror on the wall_ **

**_Who's the baddest of them all?_ **

**_Welcome to my wicked world_ **

**_Wicked world_ **

**_I'm rotten to the core_ **

**_Rotten to the core_ **

**_I'm rotten to the core_ **

**_Who could ask for more?_ **

**_I'm nothing like the kid next_ **

**_Like the kid next door_ **

**_I'm rotten to the..._ **

**_I'm rotten to the..._ **

**_I'm rotten to the core_ **

After an amazing dance number, the purple haired girl took a sucker from a little kid and held it up in triumph as as everyone laughed and cheered. But, everyone scattered as two knuckle heads showed up.

“Hi mom.” The purple haired girl in leather said to the knuckleheads.

Maleficent pushed the two aside, revealing herself, “Stealing candy Mal? I’m so disappointed.” The fake disappointment clear in her voice.

“It was from a baby.” Replied her daughter with a smile.

“That's my nasty little girl.” Mal gave Maleficent the lollipop and she spit on it and put it under her arm.

“Ew.” The young demigoddess said from where she was.

“Give it back to the dreadful creature.”

“Mom… Why!?” Mal whined

“It's the deets, Mal,” Maleficent started, “that make the difference between mean and truly evil.” She waved to the mother of the child who just had their sucker man handled. “When I was your age,”

“I was cursing entire kingdoms.” Mal recited with her mother. “You. Walk with me.” The two fairies walked away from the other four “See, I’m just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts… how to be me.”

“I know that. And I'll do better.”

“Oh, there’s news! I buried the lede,” Maleficent walked back to the other four and laughed, “You five have been chosen to go to a different school… in Auradon”

Evie screeches, Carlos and Jay tried to run, but the knuckleheads had somehow appeared behind them.

“Excuse me!?” Hailey exclaimed in disbelief. “I’m not going to a school filled with pretty, prissy, pink, princess 

“And perfect princes.” Evie smiled. Mal gave her a look and she back tracked, “Ugh.”

“Yeah.” Mal agreed with the youngest of the 5. “Mom, I'm not going to some boarding school filled with snobs.”

“Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?” Jay said with a cheeky smile.

“Do you even know any other fabric besides leather?” Hailey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I do.”

“Name one.”

“Vegan… leather-”

“Stop talking.”

Carlos walked up behind Mal, “I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon.” He said with fear in his voice, “Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave!” Right then, jay snuck up behind him. Scaring him with a bark. Carlos jumped back and hit jays arm as Hailey giggled.

Mal made up her mind, “Yeah, mom we're not going. forget it.”

That obviously displeased the older fairy, “Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS” The knuckleheads followed her. With a singsong voice she said, “Mal…” Mal followed her, and the kids sans Hailey followed. She went the other way.

“Where are you going Hailey?” Maleficent said. It was evident that she didn’t want to deal with the young demigoddess right now.

“Back to my dad’s!” She yelled back, “there’s no way I’m going.”

“You’re dad’s at ours.” Maleficent said with a smirk.

Hailey stopped walking and ran a hand down her face. “Oh my hades!” She yelled and walked back to the others with an adorable, yet angry pout.

“Are you even able to say that when your  _ father _ is Hades?” Asked Carlos.

“Don’t talk to me.” She speed walked ahead of them all.

Back at the tower, Maleficent was sitting on a throne-like chair explaining what the VKs would be doing in Auradon “You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy.”

“What is in it for us?” Asked Mal.

“Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.”

“...Pretty sure she was talking about us.” Said Hailey with her arms crossed. She was sitting next to her father on the couch.

The woman on the throne ignored her and continued, “It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?”

Mal scoffed. “Yeah. I mean, who doesn't?”

“Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!”

“Our will.” The evil queen reminded her. 

“Our will, our will.” Maleficent snaps, which gains Mal’s attention back to Maleficent, “And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.”

“Mom! That’s not fair. You can’t do that!”

A few seconds later, the mother and daughter were locked in a staring contest. Younger light green eyes challenging Experienced green eyes. 

“Ugh. Fine.” Mal gave up.

“I always win.” Said Maleficent as she smiled.

“Evie!” The evil queen called her daughter over to her with a singsong voice. The evil-lett in training sat next to her mom. “you just find yourself a prince with a big castle,”

“And lots and lots of mirrors.” The two said together, as Evie laughs dreamily.

“No laughing! It causes wrinkles.” Evie stopped immediately.

“Why are we still here? Please don’t make me go.” Hailey begged her father.

Hades shrugged, “it’s a pretty smart plan. Get the wand, break the barrier, we go back and claim the underworld.”

“That sounds so boring.” Hailey rolled her eyes.

“You’d rather stay up here with these crazies?” Hades sassed back and Evil Queen Squawked.

“they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much.”

“Really,You mean it?” Carlos asked with a hopeful smile.

“Of course! Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?” Cruella put her leg in her sons arms

“Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.” Carlos Muttered under his breath, “maybe a new place to live as well.”

“Carlos,” Cruella said with (fake) care. “They have dogs there.”

Carlos immediately changed his mind at the mention of a dog. “Oh, no! I'm not going!”

“Ugh.” Maleficent face palmed.

“Jay isn't going either.” Jafar piped up. “I need him to stock the shelves in my store.” Jafar pulled his son away from the others a bit. “What did you get?” The thief began to pull random items out of his jacket and sleeves. Jafar dropped it all when he pulled out certain something “Ooh. A lamp” Jafar tried rubbing it.

Hailey rolled her eyes and sighed, “this is pathetic.” She said as her father nodded along.

“...Dad,” Jays father grinned at him. “I already tried.”

Jafar dropped the lamp with a ‘bah’

Then, Evil Queen spoke, “Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow.” Evie felt in between her eyebrows.

“What is wrong with you all?” Maleficent walked off of the small platform she was on, voice raising as she continued. “People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. “For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge” she spoke with determination “... revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.”

“Mm.” Evil Queen agreed.

“Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!”

“When I get get-!” Jafar looked as if he was going to attack someone.

“Pops…” his son calmed him down.

The raging fairy looked to Cruella. “Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.”

“Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!” Cruella laughed Maniacally.

Hailey and her father, scratch that, everyone looked alarmed at the laugh.

Maleficent looked to the father and daughter next. “Revenge Hercules and-”

Hades stopped her, “I already said she’s going.”

“Against my will.” Hailey muttered under her breath.

“Right. And me!” She threw her arms out dramatically. “The evilest of them all,” She sat herself on Evil Queens lap and snatched the mirror out of her hand, gazing at herself. “will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!” She clapped her hands”

Yes’s and a what was what was replied back.

“Our day has come.” She smirked. “EQ, give her the mirror.”

“This is the famous magic mirror?” Evie asked in disbelief as she held the hand mirror.

“Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we!” EQ and Maleficent giggled lowly. “It will help you find things.”

“Like a prince?” Evie smiled.

“Like my waistline.” 

“Like a magic wand.” The fairy reminded her. “Hay, give her the ember.”

“I told you, don’t call me that.” The man in blue said.

“And I told you, I don’t care” Maleficent said back

Hades sighed and pulled out a blue stone. “Here.” Hades took her had opened her palm, throwing out the purple rock she had placed on a locket she somehow attached to her fingerless gloves.

“Come on.” Hailey whined, “I actually digged the purple.”

Hades put the ember in the locket instead. “This is my ember.”

“What’s it do?” His daughter asked?

“It basically amps up spells. It won’t go full power since you’re only  _ half  _ Hades, but it’ll still work.”

“Sounds boring.” Hailey rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time today.

“Depending on how mad you are, either your eyes, hands, hair, or all will catch on fire.” Hades smirked, knowing his daughter.

Hailey smiled, “now you’re talking!”

Hades chuckled, “just don’t get it wet, or it’s game over.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Hailey said as she plotted in her head.

The woman in purple looked satisfied before remembering something, “My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. ah ha! The safe.” She walked up to the fridge and started hitting it. Apparently not seeing the lever. “Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.”

EQ sighed and got up. She opened it with a ‘voila’

Maleficent handed her daughter the spell book, and explained that it can only be used once they get to Auradon. Right then and there, a honk from outside was heard.

“Let’s get this party started.” Jay announced with a smirk. 

Everyone dispersed. Almost, Each parent telling their child a little something: Jafar telling his son to trust himself, Evil Queen reminding her daughter she’s the fairest, Maleficent telling her daughter not to screw things up. Hades told his daughter if things screw up somehow, she should just get the wand and break the barrier.

The only VK not saying goodbye was Carlos, who was super giddy to finally be able to escape his mother’s grasps. 

No one noticed when Jay stole the small crown off of the bumper of the limo.

Mal was the last to enter the Black limo, looking up at the balcony she just stood at. Her mother making an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture, Mal nodded in understanding.

After a few seconds all of the VKs noticed the wall of sweets. Evie tried to bite into some sweet crystal candy. Jay, Carlos, and Hailey began fighting to get the best sweets first.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. So much smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do these people smile so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next chapter the story will stop being so word for word from the original script

“You guys act like children.” Mal expressed in annoyance, with crossed arms. Hailey looked at Mal with too many sweets in her mouth. She tried to say something, but it came out as a jumbled mess with some slobber coming out of her mouth. “Ew.” Mal gagged.

Hailey eventually devoured the candy in her mouth. “I said, I’m fourteen. My actions are valid. They’re older than me.” She pointed at the two boys.

Mal rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Evie noticed her best friend and tried to help her out. “You're looking a little washed up. Let me help you.” Evie tried to brush some blush on her cheeks.

“Ew, stop,” Mal brushed her off. “I’m plotting.”

“It’s not very attractive.” Evie tried to bite into the crystal candy again.

“It’s supposed to look intimidating. Not attractive.”

At this point, the boys and Hailey were stuffing their faces with too much candy with Carlos getting brown stuff all around his mouth. Carlos had picked up some kind of thick brown thing and bit into it.

He bit into it once, and melted right there. He turned to Jay, “Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like,” he thought for a few seconds, and gave up when nothing came up. “I don't know what.”

“Lemme see.” Jay asked. Carlos opened his mouth with all the chewed candy in his mouth. “Ew.” Jay snatched the candy in his hand. He ate it whole. “Mm…” Jay nodded and smiled as he ate it.

Mal started fiddling with some kind of remote control.

“Hey... guys,” Hailey got everyone’s attention. “The bridge was destroyed right?” Everyone nodded in agreement and Hailey continued with a little fear in her voice, “So how are we getting across?” Just then, Mal clicked a button on the remote control and a small wall in the front limo came down, exposing the wide ocean with nothing in front of them.

“Look!” Evie screamed. They all looked out of the front window.

“It’s a TRAP!” Carlos yelled.

Crap! Was this Auradons plan all along? Pick them off and kill them in small groups? Hailey’s heart pounded faster in her chest at the thought. She panicked and grabbed hold of whatever was closest to her, which happened to be Jay’s bicep, and squeezed her eyes shut. Carlos hugged her abdomen as Evie and Mal came close and hugged the other three.

They all started screaming things they regret they ever said or haven’t said.

“I’m sorry I made fun of your jeans, Dad!”

“I hate my mom!”

“I love you Mal!”

“I love you guys!”

Everyone braced for impact for a few seconds.

But nothing came.

“We’re… alive?” Hailey asked quietly, as she opened one eye and got her nails out of the thief’s bicep.

Evie looked out the window, and was amazed by the golden bridge that appeared, “it must be magic.” She smiled.

“Hey!” Mal got the driver’s attention, “did this button open the barrier?”

“No,” he answered without turning to her. “this one opens the magic barrier,” he held up a different remote. “That one opens my garage. And this button…” he slowly brought the divider up.

Mal turned around to the group again.

“Okay then…” said Hailey with an amused smile.

“Nasty.” Said Mal, as she tapped the remote on her knee. “I like him.” Mal paused for a moment, then looked at Evie. “Did you say you love me?”

Evie's face burned, “I-I meant you all.” Evie stuttered out. “I love you all.”

Everyone gave her a 'really?' look while Evie shifted nervously. “Sure…” Carlos said slowly.

Jay turned to the demigoddess “Did you say something about your dad's jeans?” The young thief asked Hailey.

“He’s a grown man in skinny jeans.” Hailey scoffed. Everyone laughed at the realization, making small conversations for the rest of the ride.

“Ooo.” Carlos admired the color of a random cloth he found.

Jay, with too many things under his arm, tried to snatch the cloth out of Carlos’ hand. But the young De Vil resisted, starting a tug of war between the two boys.

“Dear lord.” Mal said with exhaustion.

Carlos’ back was on the limo door when suddenly the limo stopped and Carlos went barreling through the door.

“Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?” Carlos yelled, but Hailey wasn’t listening, she walked around the arguing boys and took in her surroundings.

She walked out of the limo and was taken back by the brightness in the new place. The demigoddess could only say one word to describe Auradon: green. Everything looked so… clean. They had these pretty things blooming out of the trees, and had leaves on their trees. Hailey’s eyes grew hard. How selfish of them to keep this to themselves. Doesn’t matter, they’ll have the wand soon anyways. But maybe she’ll take the pretty things.

A short woman in a blue dress and a pink bow walked up to them. Mal kicked Carlos’ back telling him there were people watching.

“Just cleaning up.” Jay said with a sly smile. He murmured for Carlos to get up. The white haired boy scrambled to get up.

“Leave it where you found it,” the woman with the pink bow started. “And by that I just mean leave it.” She said, making Jay throw all the random items he was holding back into the limo.

When he turned around, his eyes caught the girl hanging on the boy in blue’s arm “Hello... foxy.” Said Jay to the girl, with a sly smile. She gave him a disgusted look and he backed off.

“Welcome to Auradon prep. I’m Fairy Godmother, headmistress.” The woman in the bow introduced herself with a warm smile.

“Fairy godmother?” Mal asked, “As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo”?''

“Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.” The headmistress.

“Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.”

“Oh.” Fairy Godmother smiled again.

“And that sparkling wand.” Mal mentioned the wand once more, earning a kick to the boot from Hailey. Her way of saying “stop talking. You’re going to give us away.” Making Mal stumble a bit, which in turn Mal Side kicked Hailey’s boot.

Either she didn’t notice, Or Fairy Godmother chose to ignore what was happening between the two girls, she decided to respond back with “That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future." Mal smiled back at her. 

The brunette boy in blue stepped up. “It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben.” He introduced himself.

“Prince. Benjamin.” The girl hanging off his arm said “Soon to be king.” She giggled.

“You had me at prince.” Evie smiled as she stepped forward, “Evie.” She introduced herself with her always majestic voice. “My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.”

“The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.” Said the female brunette.

Evie gave a small frown and stepped back next to Carlos. The young De Vil gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder.

“This is Audrey.” The Prince said with a defeated tone.

“Princess Audrey. My mother’s Aurora. I’m His girlfriend!” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Right, Bennyboo?”

Mal’s mouth curled into a small smirk and placed her hands on Hailey’s shoulders. “And this is Hailey.” The purple haired fairy introduced her.

It took Hailey a few seconds to realize what Mal was trying to do, but when she finally understood, she went with it. “Greek Demigoddess, Hailey.” The fourteen year old corrected, “my father's Hades.” She mocked the Princess and gave her a smug smile as she put her hands on her hips.

It seemed that FairyGosmother noticed the tension and decided to step in. “Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut.” Fairy Godmother threw her hands up suddenly making Hailey jump a little. She smiled at the five of them. Why do all of these people smile so much? Hailey wondered. “But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.”

“So we’ve heard.” Hailey snarked under her breath.

She waved goodbye to all of them as she made her way into the giant castle behind them. Leaving the two royals with the villain kids.

Ben gained their attention once more. “It is so, so good to finally,” The prince attempted to shake Jay’s hand, but the Arabian punched his chest as a greeting instead. “Me-meet you all.” He wheezed a little. “This is a momentous occasion,” He tried To shake Hailey’s hand but they never left her hips, she instead gave him a nod in Acknowledgment. He went to shake Mals hand, and It was the most normal so far.

He moved onto Carlos and paused. He shook his hand slowly as the two gazed into each other’s eyes for awhile. Maybe her eyes were fooling her, but to Hailey, it looked like Carlos’ cheeks had gone a little pink. “That I hope will go down in history…” he said slowly as he shook his hand. “that chocolate?” He asked as he licked a small bit of chocolate off of his finger. 

"Chocolate." Both Carlos and Hailey said under their breaths, glad to put a name to the sweet.

Back to what was going on, It seemed as if ben was lost in Carlos’ eyes. “Um…” he lost track of what he was supposed to say next, “ was I saying something?”

“Something about “a momentous occasion”. Jay reminded the Prince.

"Right." Ben gave Carlos a small smile before moving onto shake Evie's hand. The blue haired girl shook his hand eagerly. He finally came to the end of his speech “As the day our two peoples began to heal.” He. Stepped back ro Audrey and smiled at all of the VKs. Honestly, what’s up with all the smiling?

"Or the day you tell five people where the bathrooms are." Mal teased Ben, as the other snickered at the comment.

"Too much?" Ben asked.

"Just a lil'." Said Carlos, with a teasing tone. Ben gave him a sheepish smile.

“Yeah. How long did it take for you to practice that in the mirror?” Said Hailey, joining in the teasing.

It seemed the teasing was personally bothering the brunette princess, and she decided to intrude, “Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?” Mal raised her eyebrow at the girl, but nodded nonetheless. “I totally don’t blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff.” She said with a fake smile.

“You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to her. stupid. christening.” Mal said the last three words separately, with a fake smile identical to Audrey’s.

“Water under the bridge.” Audrey told her.

“Totes!” Mal agreed. They shared a forced laugh together.

The awkward tense silence fell among the group once more.

This time Ben broke it. “Okay!” He clapped his hands together. “So, how about a tour? Yeah?” He started walking to the castle before, stopping himself, turning around and looking at the VKs. “Sorry. I didn’t get any names.”

Each VK gave him their names, Hailey noted when it looked like Ben’s smile grew wider when Carlos revealed his name.

After every name, they continued on.

“Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.” They all faced a statue of, what Hailey is assuming, King Adam. Ben clapped his hands twice, and the statue morphed into a terrifying beast. 

The sudden transformation of statue startled all of the VKs, but freaked Carlos and Hailey out so bad, they both jumped into the arms of who was closest to them. Hailey landing in Evie’s arms, and Carlos in Jay’s.

  
  


“Whoa, Carlos, Hailey, It's okay.” Ben tried to calm the two down. “My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.”

“Does he shed?” Carlos asked.

“Mom won’t let him on the couch.” Ben responded with a smile. 

They continued on to the tour. But the Hailey and Carlos stayed in the oldest arms.

“Carry me?” Hailey swallowed her pride, and asked Evie with a small voice.

“Fine,” Said the older blue headed girl. “But only until we get there.” 

Carlos tried the same thing with Jay, but the thief dropped him immediately.

When they arrived in the castle, Hailey let herself out of Evie’s arms, and Ben gave a small summary of the room they were in.

“So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands, and spells like that?” Was the first thing Mal asked when Ben finished his speech. Hailey shot Mal a look that said ‘really?’. She really isn’t being subtle about this.

“Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.” Ben answered Mal.

“How is being royalty ordinary?” Hailey asked the question all the VKs were wondering.

“Um…” Ben started to say, when one of the kids from the band that played when they arrived, showed up at the top of the stairs. “Doug!” He called him, “Doug, come down. This is Doug,” Ben introduced him. Doug gave a small wave. “He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay?” Then the prince made direct eye contact with Carlos. “And If there is anything you need, feel free to…”

“Ask Doug.” His girlfriend interrupted him, and pulled him along down the long hall.

“Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and... Heigh-ho.” His voice slowed when his eyes caught Evies.

“Evie. Evil queen's daughter.” She introduced herself.

“Doug.” He held out his hand.

“You already introduced yourself.” Hailey reminded him.

“Right. Um… oh yeah! Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.” Doug explained as he gave them each their schedules.

“New class?” Was Evies guess. Doug gave her a sheepish smile.

“Come on, guys, let's go. find our dorms.” Mal said as she led the group down one hallway.

“uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys.” Doug pointed down the other hall.

“I knew that.”

Doug dropped the girls down in one room, and led the boys further down the hall to their room.

Mal opened the door and Hailey covered her eyes. The bedroom they’ll be staying in was pretty cramped due to the 3 beds. 2 to the sides and one in the middle. The curtains wide open letting in all the sunlight. 2 desks on one side and some kind of foam chair near one of the beds. The beds themselves had white comforters with pink pillows, and a white bed frame.

“This place is so-”

“Gross”

“Bright”

“Cringey”

“Cliché”

“Stereotypical”

“Did I mention bright?”

Hailey and Mal listed the worst things about the room.

“Hailey, get the curtain.” Said Mal.

Once both curtains were closed, Hailey and Mal let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally.” Said Hailey. Everyone let themselves drop in a bed.

Frick this bed feels nice.

“So what’s next?” Evie asked from where she was laying.

“We get the wand.” Mal told her.

“Today?” Hailey propped herself up on her shoulders as she looked at Mal.

“Yup.” Was the last thing Mal said before she put on her plotting face again.

“Yo, where’s our luggage?”


	3. Good job Jay! (Said no one ever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got sloppy at the end because I wanted to end this chapter ASAP.
> 
> I also want to know what love interest for Hailey is better. I just can’t decide between the two. The names and descriptions will be in the end notes.
> 
> (LIL SPOILER) they won’t Start dating till the next book or the end of this book

After a long nap, watching Mal silently scheme, and giving Evie design feedback for some outfits, the sun finally set, allowing the girls to make their way to the boy’s room. As they walked, they were never shown which room, but Carlos’ joyous laughter could be recognized from anywhere. After opening the door revealing the boys room, Hailey was immediately jealous.

The boys room wasn’t as bright as theirs were. The room had two beds with dark oak bed frames, blue comforters and blue pillows pushed to the corners of the room. In the middle of the room held a small table with four chairs and snacks scattered all over the surface of said table.

Carlos was playing some kind of fighting game on the biggest Tv Hailey has ever seen And Jay was trying to open all the electronics that he most likely stole.

Whatever game Carlos was playing spiked Hailey’s interest, “Ooo. ‘Los, lemme play?” Hailey asked, as she was grabbing for the controllers. Carlos gave a defeated sigh and handed the controls to the youngest of the five. As soon as she got them, she immediately ducked as the virtual person tried to swing at her. “Whoa.” Hailey said in amazement as she sent a couple swings herself at the person.

Evie sat on Carlos’ bed touching up her makeup for the umpteenth time of the day, and Mal gravitated to the various valuables that were laying on the thief's bed. “Jay, what is this?”

“It’s called stealing.” Jay said in a ‘Duh’ tone.

“What’s the point?” Mal decided to play this game.

“Well, Mal,” Jay started with a matter-of-fact tone, “It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.”

“Okay. So, you could do that,” Mal picked up one of the phones, “or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.” She fake gasped and let the phone fall.

“You sound just like your mom.” Evie said as she looked up from her hand mirror.

Mal placed her hand to her heart. “Aw. Thanks, E.”

“Whatever,” said Jay. “You do you.”

“Die, Sucker.” Hailey yelled as she punched another virtual person as Carlos cheered her on.

Mal noticed how she was the only person being serious about what was going on. “Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?”

“Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah. Magic wand, blah. Blah. Blah” Jay teases Mal, getting giggles from everyone else except the young fairy.

“Guys!” Mal startled everyone by slamming her hand on the table. “This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Everyone agreed. But in her head, Hailey thought vicious was a bit much for her.

“E,” the purple haired girl snapped her fingers calling everyone over, “mirror me.”

Evie sat in the chair next to Mal, and pulled her mother’s mirror out. “Mirror, mirror on the wa-. in my hand,” She corrected herself. “Where does Fairy Godmother's wand... stand?” At her command, the mirror revealed where the wand was standing. More like how it was standing

“So where is it?” Asked Hailey, while Carlos took out the laptop Jay was just holding.

“Zoom out.” Mal demanded.

“You don’t have to be so pushy.” Said the daughter of the Evil Queen, but did what the other girl said anyways, “Magic mirror not so close.” The mirror zoomed out to show the earth from space.

“Are you serious?” Jay deadpanned.

“Closer.” Evie asked, and it zoomed into the United States of Auradon, “Closer.” She asked once more, and it zoomed in “Closer.” Everyone grew impatient.

“Can I go back to my game?” Carlos asked as he was already walking towards the TV.

“Only because I got you there.” Hailey reminded him.

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself.”

“Stop!” Said Mal halting the zooms. The mirror paused on a sign that read “The Museum of Cultural History’ “It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?”

The clacking of keys was heard immediately, “2.3 Miles from here.” Carlos presented the laptop screen to everyone.

“That was fast.” Jay admired The boy's speed.

Everyone gathered their jackets ready to go. “Let’s do this.” Mal said as they all walked out the door. Carlos tried to sneak back into the room but Jay grabbed him before he got the chance.  
_______________________

Running down small stairs this fast was harder than Hailey thought. Especially in the dark and in her heavy combat boots. “I’m going to fall if we don’t slow down.”

“Deal with it.” Mal told her.

“I’m stopping.” Hailey stood her ground.

“Ugh,” Mal gave up and stopped going down the steps. “Fine. Evie, check your mirror.”

“Is my mascara smudged?” Evie scrambled for her mirror.

“Yeah.” Mal said, earning a snicker from Hailey as they made their way down the steps again. “And, hey, while you're at it, why don't you see If you can find us the wand?”

“Oh, ha ha.” Said Evie, a bit irritated that the girl made her freak out a bit, but did what she said anyway. “This way.” She said and the four followed her to the door of an enormous building.

The door had windows that looked through the front of the building showing millions of screens, a security guard, and a giant spinning wheel that seemed familiar. The security guard spun in his chair and as soon as he faced the door, everyone ducked under the doors window.

The group looked up again when the guard turned around.

“That's your mother's spinning wheel?” Jay noticed.

“Yeah, It's kinda dorky.” Said Carlos.

“Well, what were you expecting? It’s evil, doesn’t need to look scary.” Mal reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her spell book. "Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger." Mal chanted the spell, but the guard merely glanced at the spindle.

The boys laughed at her failed attempt and Hailey tried to cover her own laugh by turning away from Mal and covering her mouth. “Guys, be quiet. At least she’s trying something.” Evie defended the Fairy. Mal turned to the Evil Queen's daughter and mouthed a small thanks, earning a small blush Evie.

Mal looked back down into the spell book before remembering, “The Ember!” She said unnecessarily loud. “Hailey, what did your dad say about the ember?”

“That It amps up spells, I think.”

“So, we just use the ember and it’ll work.”

“Sure. whatever.” Hailey said. How does she use this again? She thought. The blue haired girl tried waving her hand a bit, which didn’t work. She tried getting angry, but couldn’t find anything to be angry about.

“Try feeling the magic.” Mal told her.

The youngest VK took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and curled her fingers around the ember in her palm. After a few seconds a rush of something ran through her body. Hailey’s eyes flew open and her short curls erupted into an ombré of blue flames.

“Woah.” Hailey breathed out.

“Sick!” Said Carlos as everyone admired her now flaming hair.

“Now,” Mal put her focus on what they were doing again. “We somehow transfer the embers magic into the spell.”

“Um,” Hailey thought for a second. “Give me your hand?”

The two girls intertwined their fingers together. Mal held up her spell book and told Hailey to say a spell with her. "Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep." They said together. The security guard immediately shot up and pricked his finger on the tip, sending him to sleep.

“I’m surprised that actually worked.” Hailey said in slight disbelief.

Mal smirked at the dumbfounded look on Jay's face. She reached to open the door and was not surprised when it didn’t open. Ugh! She thought as she sighed.

“Stand back.” Jay told everyone as he walked backwards to give himself a running start.

“Please tell me you're not actually going to try to kick this door down.” Hailey pleaded with the tall boy, Not Noticing Mal was steps ahead up them.

“AAHH!” Jay let out a cry as he flew through the doors as they flung open.

The girls burst out laughing. “You coming?” Mal said as she nudged Jay with her foot, Hailey patted his head and Evie rubbed it. Carlos tried to help him but the Arabian, but he quickly shoved him off.

The group walked around the sleeping guard. “Wait,” started Hailey. “How did Jay not wake up the guard?” She asked everyone.

“The ember can amplify spells.” Carlos thought out loud. “Do you think we killed him?!” Just as the young DeVil said that, a loud snore came from the guard.

“He’s definitely alive.” Mal said. “Might be stuck in forever sleep though.” She mumbled quietly so she wouldn’t freak out the youngest VKs. Mal motioned for all of them to follow her as they looked around the displays in the room.

Evie led everyone down a long hall. “We’re close. Upstairs.” Everyone climbed the stairs with Mal telling them to hurry every two seconds.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs, there was another long hallway to go down. While running down the hall, Mal abruptly stops looking into another room. Hailey was taken back by the contents of the room.

The room they were in held the statues of each of their parents. Hailey ignored what the other VKs were saying about their parents, too preoccupied looking at her father with blue flames in his hands and his signature smirk. Hailey’s thought back to all of the stories her Dad told her. About how he released all the titans and was so close to ruling everything. About how it felt when he was hit into the river of souls. How he screamed his fire out when he yelled at pain and panic when he got out. “Chaotic.” She whispered under her breath.

“Well. The wands not here.” Jay snapped her out of their thoughts. “Let’s go.” Everyone followed him further down. Well, everyone sans Mal.

She was too distracted by looking into the too realistic statue of her mother.

“Look at you, look at me, I don't know who to be, Mother.” She walked a few steps closer.

“Is it wrong? Is it right? Be a thief in the night Mother.” She looked in her eyes, searching for an answer.

“Mal you comin’?” The young Sorceress heard Hailey’s voice behind her.

“Yeah.” Mal said as the other girl walked away again.

“Tell me what to do…” she tried one more time, but eventually gave up and turned to follow where Hailey had gone. A loud familiar cackle was heard behind her. Turning back around, Mal was taken back at her mother’s now very much alive statue.

“Hahaha. Don’t be so serious honey.” Maleficent covered her laughter with her hand, “I’m sorry.”

_______________________

“Hailey, where's Mal?” Evie asked when Hailey came back to the group.

“She’s right behind-” Hailey looked behind herself and saw no purple hair. “Me?” Hailey furrowed her brows in confusion. How did she not notice?

“Don’t worry. I’ll get her.” Said Evie.

_______________________

When Evie went to collect the other girl, she found her breathless. Her chest going up and down as if she was running this entire time.

“M, are you ok?” Evie ran up to her and put her hand on the other girl's shoulders.

Mal smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ok, let’s go. I found the wand.” The girls ran to where Evie found the wand.

Going up another case of stairs, another hallway, and a golden gate, the group found it. Hailey gasped. In its own room, floating in all its glory. Fairy Godmother's wand. Their key to revenge just five feet away.

Hailey was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mal telling Jay not to do something.

Jay was trying to reach for the strange display the wand was in.

“Jay, stop.” Hailey warned him. The brunette ignored her and gave them all a shit-eating grin. He ducked under the railing and tried to touch the wand.

“Don’t!” They all yelled at him. When Jay touched the thing, he was immediately pushed back and seemed to have set an alarm.

“A force failed and a siren?” Said Carlos as they all covered their ears and ran out of the room.

“That’s a bit excessive.” Came from Jay when They all went back down stairs.

“Didn’t think you knew such big words.”

“Not the time!” The daughter of the evil queen reminded her.

Mal held the front door open for them all as they ran out. She only counted three as they all ran out. “Carlos. What are you doing?”

“Making sure we all don’t get caught.” Carlos put down the phone and ran out the door. “You’re welcome.!”

“Great job Jay!” Mal told him as they ran away from the building, “now we have to go school tomorrow.”

Just their luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett: son of Goldilocks, Fashion designer, Passionate, smooth/ Suave (unless he’s around his crush), confident
> 
> or
> 
> Winter: daughter of the white Queen(Alice in wonderland), Ditzy, loves creatures, loving, not sure of her future yet
> 
> It's tied on Tumblr right now

**Author's Note:**

> Idk and idc how the ember works, ok.
> 
> Your comments give me validation


End file.
